


塞博坦2019年第一周娱乐沙雕新闻资讯

by Kornblume



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: The Headmasters
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 10:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kornblume/pseuds/Kornblume
Summary: 沙雕吐槽。





	塞博坦2019年第一周娱乐沙雕新闻资讯

1\. 大黄蜂个人独立新电影正式上映，片中飞过山再度祭天，同一流水线为何如此不同命！

2\. 某六变战士发表暴言：把电影里那俩十八线三变的经费抠出来就请得起我了！对此霸天虎经纪公司六阶工作室未发表正面声明。

3\. 同台飙戏！新艺机反射弹、粉碎接受采访时表示，头一回与当红流量小生搭档合作，十分紧张，不敢抢戏，否则下了片场后果难以预料。

4\. 威震天不配有姓名！与影帝擎天柱同等咖位却未在电影中抛头露面！

5\. 大火车的哭诉：虎子里三变战士那么多，凭什么我们就只能当背景板？

6\. 救护车：扳手救不了塞星人。

7\. 抢戏惨遭蹂躏！闹翻天强行抢镜，被擎天柱揉成铁饼！

8\. 红蜘蛛：几百万年过去了，擎天柱怎么还是喜欢对我泰山压顶！

9\. 路障：明明没有出场，却不知道为什么上了演职人员表，很是懵逼。

10\. 红蜘蛛专访：我，莫得感情，只想谈钱——从一线演员到披马甲客串的心路历程。

11\. 闪电：十八线演员的逆袭之路

12\. 威震天专访：不要想着加入霸天虎能得到什么，要想想你能为霸天虎做些什么

13\. 大黄蜂专题栏目：能靠实力吃饭的战士，为什么要靠卖萌走红

14\. 专家解读《大黄蜂》人机互动：并不是每一个TF，都能给碳基生命爱的抱抱，比如通天晓这种，除非他趴下来，否则碳基够不着。

15\. 磁带军团重出江湖，声波专访——最宠爱的磁带究竟是机器狗还是激光鸟？

16\. 震荡波——霸天虎镇场之王。

17\. 霸天虎必须小心的两种致命武器——铁链与轮船！（感谢 水娃供梗


End file.
